


Clan Wren's fall from grace

by Mistress_Malica



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Malica/pseuds/Mistress_Malica
Summary: What happened for Tristan, Alrich and Ursa when Sabine ran from the Empire? A one shot exploring how it went down when Tristan was enroled and Alrich was arrested.
Kudos: 3





	Clan Wren's fall from grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I was sitting and watching some old SWR clips and then it hit me. While there are hints to what happened to Ursa, Alrich and Tristan when Sabine ran from the academy we never saw it so I have written a one shot about it. Even so, the research didn’t give me the names of the leaders of the other clans so I can hope you can forgive me for that. They won’t play a major role anyway. I hope I captured the essence of the family as the show doesn't let you see that much of them.

Ursa was sitting on the throne in the throne room. She was all alone with the expectations of the holovids of the leaders of the other clans.

“We can’t trust clan Wren. You can’t even control your own daughter Dutches” the leader of Clan Vizsl said.

“I have disowned her for it and said I will never see that traitor face here again” Ursa pointed out.

“Even so family is everything if they turn your back on you there must be something very wrong in your clan Dutches” the leader of Clan Kryze said.

“My daughter is an unruly child but that doesn’t mean that Clan Wren is it. Let not my daughter foolhardy actions reflect badly on my clan. I can assure you that should I ever find her I will personally punish her” Ursa defended herself.

“Dutches the decision stand. You will lose your power and status among us. One cannot trust you clan that much is clear” the leader of Clan Rock said while the other leaders noded.

One by one the other leaders turned off until only one remained. The leader of Clan Eldar. On more than one occasion the two clans had helped each other out.

“I am sorry it has come to this Duchess but I won’t have other options than to do the same as the other clans. If not we will go down with you and I can’t allow my clan to do that” the leader said.

Ursa nodded that she understood before he too signed off and she was left completely alone. Once again she felt a great anger towards her daughter. What had they done to deserve this? Why couldn’t her daughter just look pragmatic at the situation? Sure she too was against the misuse the Empire did so was she but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut knowing that they could be the next if they spoke out against it. Ursa raised and left the throne room while thinking about this. How could Sabine be so stupid and immature?

SWR

Alrich was sitting reading in a book in the library expecting his wife to come to him when she was done with her meeting. He expected her to be in quite a bad mood as she been so when she had gone to try and salvage the situation that had arisen because of their oldest child Sabine running. Alrich sighted. He dearly loved Ursa but she had made it clear to him that when it came to the matters of the clan she and only she had the deciding role. As the one who had married upward he had no choice but to silently stand aside as she disowned their own daughter. It was hard to watch her do so and it was something that had caused them to argue in private. He loved his daughter and so did Ursa but Ursa always had eyes on protecting the clan and these two things far too often came into conflict with one another.

Alrich could hear Ursa enter just from her grumble and moping. This wasn’t good, that could only mean that the meeting had gone very bad and that Ursa was in even worse mood than when she left him. She came over to him and he put the book down.

“We have been downcast. The other clans have turned their backs on us, even Clan Eldar. All because Sabine. How could she do it to us? We have lost everything because of her. That immature selfish girl. If she wasn’t so idealistic we wouldn’t be here” Ursa said.

Alrich stood up and took her hand. She did not repel it but didn’t encourage him either. She was very close guarded about showing affection in public. In her eyes affection should only be shown places where others couldn’t walk in on you by accident and see it.

“I know you are angry but she is still our daughter. You shouldn’t be so hard on her” Alrich said.

“Stop being so soft on her. She is so idealistic like you” Ursa said.

“I don’t know about that. I see a lot of you in her. You are both so stubborn which is probably why you always end up going head to head with each other” Alrich said with a smirk.

Urse huffed at him but a small smile showed on her face. Alrich took a deep breath and knew he had to say it now. To convince Ursa to at least unofficially call out to Sabine and support her even if they couldn’t do it in public or invite her home. Before he could say anything a warrior entered the room and Ursa took her hand back.

“Count and Countess Wren. The Emperor's Hand Gar Saxon will arrive in two hours” the man declared.

Alrich saw that Ursa had reached back to Countess mode and he knew he had to follow her lead.

“Begin to prepare immediately, we will welcome him with the respect that he deserves” Ursa said.

The warrior nodded and left to begin to prepare. Ursa turned to him.

“Go and find Tristan and make sure the people polish their armor before they stand her. I want you to my right and Tristan will be standing to my left” Ursa said and left before he could say anymore. He looked after her. He didn’t need to be a warrior to   
have a really bad feeling in his stomach about this.

SWR

Ursa looked on Ulrich as he stood to his right and a step below her throne which was his place in formal situations. He was in civilian clothes but wore the colors of the clan as was expected of him. This while Tristan had moved to stand on her left side   
two steps down from her throne. Had all been well Sabine would have been standing there but he was now the hair to the clan. All of the members of the Clan along with its warriors were fully dressed up and polished as Gar Saxon entered his room with his own clan. The only two to not wear helmets was Alrich and her.

“We welcome you Viceroy Gar Saxon, the Emperor's hand and leader of clan Saxon. It is an honor to have you in our home” Ursa said.

“Indeed Dutches. I have come to talk to you about the matter of your daughter” Saxon replied.

Urse felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach; she had feared this. From the moment when she had heard about her daughter she had worked hard to avoid this moment.

“I have denounced her. As you see Tristan will take up her place and I guarantee you that we have no contact with her nor will we. I don’t want to see her here again” she said.

Alrich moved just a tiny bit and she knew he didn’t agree but she had to protect the clan no matter what.

“Even so we need to insure it won’t happen again. That is why I have come up with a solution” Gar Saxon said.

“What solution is that?” Ursa asked deeply worried all though she held her face neutral. She knew he was looking for an excuse to kill them all.

“Your husband will come with me, he will be our guest to make sure a continued cooperation” Saxon said.

One of his men took out a pair of restraints and moved forward towards Alrich. Ursa knew that Saxon was looking for an excuse to take down all of them and she therefor sat motionless as the warrior reached him. Alrich took a a look at her and she   
nooded to him. Alrich put forward his hands as the cuff was put on and clicked before the man and grabbed his arm and brought him down the few steps to stand in front of them in binders. It almost did physical hurt seeing her husband demoted to being a prisoner without her having any say in it but she didn’t allow it show.

“While your daughter is a traitor she was also quite brilliant. I am sure your son will do well in the Imperial Super Commandos” Saxon said looking at her clearly hoping for a reaction as the first part hadn’t worked.

“Off course. May he bring honor to Mandalore and you” she said gesturing for Tristan to join him.

Tristan walked down the steps and joined Saxon on the other side of Saxon. Ursa stood and looked down as Saxon stood looking hoping for her to give away how much she didn’t want this but she held her tongue.

“Finally all of Clan Wren will be put under the house Vizsla” Saxon said.

Ursa had seen that one coming and was prepared for it.

“It is a big honor to be under your house Gar Saxon. May we prove worthy of the trust you have put in us” 

Saxon didn’t looked pleased as they both knew it wasn’t an honor but a punishment but he couldn’t find a reason to attack her over what she said. Finally it seemed to draw on Saxon that he couldn’t get the reaction he wanted.

Very well. For your good cooperation you can continue to rule over your clan here on Krownost as long as there is no more problem from you” Saxon said.

“There won’t. I can assure you” Ursa said.

“There better not” Saxon said before he set into motion.

Ursa looked as they moved out with her husband and son but didn’t show any emotions about it. First when they had left did she rise.

“Dismissed” she told her people before she herself left the room. Unable to handle anything more today after losing both her husband and son she walked into her shared bedroom. She sat down on her bed and sat down. She sat there as she felt life drain   
out of her as the events sat in. She just lost all of her family and she couldn’t do a blasted thing about it. Finally she looked up and saw that on the night table a book Ulrich had been reading in was there. Anger suddenly flushed her and she grabbed it   
and threw it across the room. The book hit the mirror and shattered into several pieces before she fell to the floor utterly drained. Why did it have to be like this?

SWR

Alrich walked through the imperial prison complex in binders followed by two guards. Saxon had broken him and Tristan apart as soon as they reached his ship. He had soon after been set in a small prison transport sending him to a small prison facility. He was worried for his son. What would happen to him? Tristan was a kind young man but could he withstand what Saxon would try to turn him into?

“Inside prisoner” the guard said as they opened the door and removed the cuffs

As he entered he saw the room was bare except from a brix. He sat down and looked on the grey walls. He tried to come to terms with this would be his home for many, many years if not the rest of his life. He wished he could at least have said goodbye to Ursa and Tristan and have persuaded Ursa to seek out Sabine. What a dark time they were in.

SWR

Tristan was sitting alone in the ship hoping that his beating heart wouldn’t give away how scared he was. He didn’t want to be here and was worried what would happen to his father. He hadn’t been allowed to see him as they were separated as soon as they reached the ship. Saxon came over to him with an armor.

“Change. I have a mission for you” Saxon said.

Despite his fear and nodded as he took the armor.

“Yes Governor” he replied to Saxon and walked away to do that.

As he was alone he took a deep breath before he began to take the armor on with shaking hands.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. A look into how it ended up like we knew it in the rebels. I hope I did them all justice. It took me a lot of work. I do hope you feel I did it justice. If it becomes populair enough. I might have 2 other ideas for a story but it won’t be a massive one.


End file.
